Wojna międzygalaktyczna
by Baron von Dorf
Summary: Po naprawieniu Dimensionatora Ratchet postanawia wyruszyć do wymiaru Lombaxów i w końcu poznać swoją rasę, podczas jego przedłużającej się nieobecności nowy wróg zagraża wspólnocie galaktyk, taki który walczy nie tylko siłą ale też słowami. (lekkie AU rodzice Ratcheta i generał Alister żyją razem w wymiarze Lombaxów.)
1. Chapter 1

,,Ratchet i Clank'' nie należy do mnie, należy do Insomniac Games

Hej, Cześć wszystkim. To jest mój pierwszy Fanfik i mam nadzieję że choć trochę się wam spodoba.

Kiedy poznałem smutną historię rasy lombaxów i ojca Ratcheta Kadena od razu zacząłem przeszukiwać internet w poszukiwaniu fanfików czy też może fanartów przedstawiających ich spotkanie czy też może chociaż próbę odszukania rasy lombaxów przez Ratcheta. Znalazłem parę dobrych historii ale większość z nich prawdopodobnie nigdy nie zostanie ukończona. Dlatego postanowiłem napisać własną historię. Mam nadzieję że się wam spodoba a jeśli tak to nie zapomnijcie polubić (i ,,zasubskrybować'') mój fanfik. Byłbym też wdzięczny za konstruktywną krytykę w sekcji komentarzy, Jestem tu nowy i byłbym wdzięczny gdyby ktoś wytknął mi moje błędy .

Tak więc nie przedłużając zapraszam do czytania.

Rozdział 1 ,,odległe gwiazdy''

Retchet stał przed Dimensionatorem z niewyraźnym wyrazem twarzy, nie mógł się zdecydować co ma teraz zrobić.

Przez ostatnie tygodnie próbował wszystkiego aby naprawić maszynę, konsultował się z najlepszymi Inżynierami w galaktyce , oszczędzał śrubki by kupić najlepsze dostępne części , eksplorował Fastoon w poszukiwaniu przydatnych informacji i technologii. W końcu udało mu się, przy okazji razem z Clankiem zwiedzili Miasta Fastoon , przy okazji dowiedział się paru ciekawych rzeczy o historii swojej rasy, jego wiedza o lombaxach nadal jednak pozostawała szczątkowa. Teraz kiedy w końcu przeprowadził ostatnie testy i wiedział że dimensionator nie stworzy czarnej dziury kiedy zostanie uruchomiony, miał w końcu czas na wątpliwości.

Z jednej strony to mogła być jego jedyna szansa na spotkanie innych lombaxów, na nauczenie się języka swojej rasy na poznanie jej zwyczajów.

Z drugiej strony, co jeśli okaże się tak inny że lombaxy nie będą chciały go między nimi ? Co jeśli zostanie uwięziony w nowym wymiarze i nie będzie mógł wrócić ? Co jeśli nie będzie chciał wrócić a podczas jego nieobecności któryś ze super złoczyńców postanowi zaatakować ?

W rozterce zwrócił się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela

,, Co powinienem teraz zrobić clank ?''

Mały robot spojrzał na stojącego obok niego lombaxa, przez ostatnie tygodnie Ratchet wydawał się być … nieobecny. Praca nad naprawą dimensionatora pochłonęła go niemal całkowicie, zazwyczaj gdy pracował nad jakąś maszyną chciał użyć jej jak najszybciej i często świadomie pomijał jakiś ważny element urządzenia. Skutki takiego zachowania były… różne.

Tym razem jednak Ratchet zachowywał się bardziej odpowiedzialnie, dwa razy sprawdził wszystkie kable i śrubki. Nawet nie włożył zasilania dopóki nie upewnił się że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Widać było jakie to dla niego ważne

,,Sądzę że być może trochę za bardzo przejmujesz się tą sytuacją''

,,Tak sądzisz ? Ale przecież od ta decyzja może mieć fatalne skutki ! Co jeśli nie będziemy mogli wrócić ? Co jeśli rada lombaxów zdecyduje że lepiej będzie odebrać mi Dimensionator ? Chcę w końcu poznać inne lombaxy ale jest tyle wątpliwości. Co jeśli..''

,,Jak mówię zbytnio się tym przejmujesz wcześniej kiedy naprawiałeś Dimensionator nie miałeś takich przemyśleń''

,,Wtedy byłem zajęty pracą i nie myślałem o tym wszystkim ''

Clank pokręcił głową i spjrzał na Ratcheta z uśmiechem

,,Powtarzam za bardzo się przejmujesz, pozwól mi wyjaśnić ci dlaczego. Po pierwsze nie widzę powodu dla którego ktokolwiek po drugiej stronie chciałby odebrać ci Dimensionator myślę raczej że kiedy dowiedzą się że zagrożenie ze strony Tahyona minęło zechcą cię nagrodzić a może nawet powrócą do tego wymiaru''

Oczy Ratcheta rozjaśniły się.

,,Naprawdę tak myślisz ?''

Clank przytaknął i kontynuował

,,A gdybyś zdecydował że nie chcesz tego zrobić możesz po prostu dobrze ukryć Dimensionator i wrócić do niego później gdybyś zmienił zdanie''

Ratchet przełknął ślinę

,,A gdybym jednak się zdecydował… Czy poszedł byś ze mną ?''

Clank uśmiechnął się szerzej

,,Oczywiście, przecież obiecałem że nie opuszczę cię dopóki nie odnajdziesz swojej Rodziny ''

Ratchet zamyślił się. To była jego okazja żeby w końcu poznać jego rasę, żeby przestać być samemu a jeśli lombaxy rzeczywiście zdecydują się na powrót ? To by rozwiązało wszystkie problemy, a skoro Clank idzie razem z nim to nie ma takiej rzeczy która mogła by ich zatrzymać

Lombax uśmiechnął się do swojego towarzysza i powiedział

,,No skoro tak to na co jeszcze czekamy ?''

,, Na to żebyś włączył Dimensionator ? ''

,,Oh rzeczywiście he he już się robi !''

Powiedziawszy to Ratchet wsadził sobie na głowę Pzypominające hełm urządzenie i powiedział

,,Dimensionatorze znajdź Lombaxy !''

Z lekkim szumem maszyna ożyła i po chwili przed dwójką przyjaciół pojawił się niebieskawy

Portal przez który dostrzec było można pustynny krajobraz

Ratchet odetchnął głęboko, Clank spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem

,,Jesteś gotowy ?''

Ratchet też się uśmiechnął

,,Urodziłem się gotowy!''

Para dziarsko przekroczyła portal .

Ratcheta oślepiło jasne światło, zaskoczony zamrugał i przesłonił oczy , po chwili przyzwyczaił się do ostrego światła i rozejrzał się. On i Clank stali pośrodku pustynnego krajobrazu który bardzo przypominał ten na rodzinnej planecie lombaxów

Clank spojrzał na ratcheta i zapytał

,,czy wszystko w porządku ?''

Ratchet odwzajemnił jego uśmiech

,, w jak najlepszym ! Chyba udało nam się całkiem naprawić Dimensionator, tym razem nie czułem tego bólu który pojawił się gdy wrzuciłem cragmity z powrotem do ich wymiaru.''

,,To świetnie, spójrz tam.''

Ratchet odwrócił się w wskazywanym przez Clanka kierunku, w oddali widać było duże miasto.

Szczyty budynków kształtem przypominały klucze.

,,Cóż zgaduję ze tam się udajemy ?''

Clank szybko wskoczył na swoje miejsce na plecach przyjaciela i dwójka udała się w stronę odległego miasta.

Kiedy niebieski portal zamknął się za Ratchetem i Clankiem z zacienionego miejsca którego nie było dobrze widać z miejsca posiedzeń rady (gdzie stała para przyjaciół) ale stanowiło dobry punkt obserwacyjny wyszła powoli wysoka chuda postać Na pierwszy rzut oka można by pomyśleć że to jakiś markizianin ale po bliższych oględzinach można było zauważyć brak ogona i piegów oraz okrągłe uszy zamiast ostro zakończonych

Jednak najbardziej niepokojącą cechą były jego oczy zimne i skoncentrowane zdradzały Inteligencję, chłodne podejście do życia i oddanie sprawie jaka by ona nie była.

postać była ubrana w wysokie oficerki jednak nie były one podkute tylko obite z dołu materiałem aby stłumić dźwięk, długi ,czarny skórzany płaszcz i czarną fedorę. Pod płaszczem zapewne ukryta była broń.

Istota podrapała się po brodzie patrząc na miejsce w którym zniknęli Ratchet i Clank

,,interesujące… Wygląda na to że może wcale nie będę musiał raportować kolejnej porażki.''

Głos tajemniczej postaci był spokojny i cichy, jednak napawał jakimś niewyjaśnionym lękiem.

Postać odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w cieniu z którego wyszła, pół godziny później radary statków przebywających w pobliżu Fastoon mogły by wychwycić ślad statku który wystartował z jej powierzchni i kierował się w kierunku teoretycznie niezamieszkanej przestrzeni… gdyby ten statek nie był zabezpieczony przed radarami.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okej tak więc, tutaj jest 2 rozdział mojego fica, cieszę się że 2 osoby zdecydowały się nacisnąć ,,Follow,, i mam nadzieję że w przyszłości takich osób będzie więcej. Korzystając z okazji chciałbym coś wyjaśnić. Otóż zajrzałem głębiej do historii serii ,,Ratchet and Clank :Future'' i zdecydowałem się zamieścić tu krótki opis mojego AU.**

 **Otóż moja historia dzieje się po wydarzeniach z ostatniej części serii ,,Into the nexus'' Jednak podczas wydarzeń z ,,A crack in time'' Ratchet nigdy nie spotkał Generała Alistera jednak wszystko przebiegło mniej więcej jak w oryginale. Generała nie spotkał ponieważ zarówno on jak i jego rodzice (Ratcheta nie generała) żyją w wymiarze Lombaxów, jak do tego doszło mam nadzieję wyjaśnić w przyszłych rozdziałach.**

 **No to tyle z mojej strony mam nadzieję że ten rozdział się wam spodoba a jeśli tak nie zapomnijcie skomentować czy też dodać do ulubionych bądź ,,zasubskrybować''**

 **(poza tym zrozumiałem że kompletnie nie umiem wymyślać nazw… Cóż komu w ogóle są potrzebne tytuły? )**

Rozdział 2

Ratchet szedł w stronę miasta już dobre półtorej godziny, normalnie lombax łatwo się nie męczył ale nieustanny marsz w pustynnym klimacie robił swoje i Ratchetowi powoli kończyły się resztki energii.

Ratchet otarł pot z czoła i zwrócił się do Clanka który cały czas siedział wygodnie na jego plecach

,,To dziwne, mógłbym przysiąc że to miasto jest bliżej''

,,To złudzenie optyczne występujące czasem na pustynnych terenach, duże obiekty wydają się być bliżej niż w rzeczywistości''

Ratchet przesłonił oczy i spojrzał w kierunku zachodzącego słońca, mieli pecha że przybyli na planetę na krótko przed zapadnięciem nocy, Ratchet który wychował się na pustynnej planecie wiedział że w dzień pustynia jest gorąca, ale w nocy robi się nieznośnie zimna.

,,No kumplu, wygląda na to że będziemy musieli zatrzymać się tu na noc''

,,W rzeczy samej, sugerował bym jednak znalezienie jakiegoś lepiej osłoniętego miejsca''

,,Dobry pomysł, rozejrzyjmy się''

Para przyjaciół rozdzieliła się i zaczęła rozglądać się za dobrym miejscem na obóz. Po chwili Clank spostrzegł Skupisko dużych głazów, zdecydowali się rozbić obóz pod kamieniem ułożonym w taki sposób że dawał schronienie nad głową, Ratchet rozpalił małe ognisko używając rozpałki ze swojego manifestora.

Po uprzednim sprawdzeniu terenu (nigdy nie wiadomo jakie stworzenia mogą czaić się na nowej planecie… w innym wymiarze) Dwójka uzgodniła że pierwszą wartę będzie pełnić Clank ponieważ przez całą podróż siedział wygodnie na plecach Ratcheta .

Ratchet położył się przy wielkim kamieniu i już po chwili chrapał.

* * *

Ratchet stał pośrodku ciemnego pomieszczenia, Otaczały go wysokie postacie, ich twarze były zamazane ale po kształcie ich ciał można było łatwo się domyślić że są to Lombaxy.

Po chwili jedna z postaci odezwała się kpiącym tonem

,,Patrzcie na niego! Ten wyrzutek myśli że przyjmiemy go między nas ?''

,,Spójrzcie jaki jest niski ! Nie nadasz się mój drogi…''

Uszy Ratcheta opadły.

,,To nie prawda! Ja już udowodniłem….''

,,Co udowodniłeś ? Nie potrafisz nawet mówić w naszym języku!''

,,ale to nie moja wina…''

,,I co z tego ? Nigdy nie będziesz do nas pasować !''

Lombaxy wybuchnęły śmiechem, Ratchet stał nieruchomo ze spuszczoną głową poczuł łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Niewielu wiedziało że Ratchet, który pokonał tylu międzygalaktycznych złoczyńców może zostać łatwo zraniony, Trzeba tylko było wiedzieć gdzie uderzyć. A przecież nikt nie znał go lepiej od niego samego.

* * *

Ratchet obudził się gwałtownie przez chwilę rozglądał się nic nie rozumiejącym wzrokiem. Dopiero po chwili jego zaczął myśleć na tyle jasno by dostrzec Clanka który stał przy nim z zaniepokojonym wyrazem twarzy.

,,Clank ahh… Czy coś się stało ?''

,,Kiedy pełniłem wartę zacząłeś nagle przewracać się we śnie i mówić coś do siebie, nie mogłem zrozumieć co ponieważ strasznie mamrotałeś. Wyglądało to tak jakbyś miał koszmary.''

Ratchet spojrzał na swoje stopy.

,,Przepraszam po prostu… Nigdy nie przestałem się martwić jak Lombaxy na mnie zareagują''

Clank usiadł obok niego.

,,Nie masz za co przepraszać, Koszmary to całkiem normalna reakcja organizmu nawet jeśli nieprzyjemna. Ktoś kto przeszedł tyle co ty powinien mieć znacznie więcej koszmarów''

,,No tak.. Cóż cieszę się że nie jestem tym kimś, Podładuj swoje baterie Clank ja dokończę wartę. Dzisiaj I tak już nie zasnę''

Clank trochę się opierał ale w końcu zgodził się żeby Ratchet przejął część jego warty, Ratchet dorzucił paliwa do ogniska i usiadł na ziemi. Spojrzał na nieznane mu konstelacje gwiazd, musiał przyznać że jego rasa wybrała sobie całkiem ładną galaktykę do ucieczki.

Myśli Ratcheta zeszły w stronę jego wymiaru. Ciekawe jak sprawy układały się w Polaris, Talwyn była poinformowana o jego zamiarach i początkowa za wszelką cenę chciała iść z nimi ale niestety, w wyniku tragicznego splotu wydarzeń nie mogła opuścić Polaris. Ratchet obiecał jej jednak że będzie kontynuował poszukiwania jej ojca w wymiarze Lombaxów.

Nagle Ratchet uszłyszał jakiś dźwięk coś jakby… śmiech ? Szybko zgasił ognisko i obudził Clanka.

,,Czy coś się stało ?''

,,Wydaje mi się że słyszałem jakieś głosy, dobiegały chyba z drugiego końca tego skupisk głazów choć sprawdźmy to''

Para przyjaciół cicho przekradła się na drugą stronę, po chwili ich oczom ukazały się trzy postacie siedzące przy ognisku a doprecyzowując trzy Lombaxy, Ratchet nigdy nie widział innego Lombaxa (poza Angelą) ale wiedział na tyle dużo o swojej anatomii by wiedzieć że dwójka z nich to mężczyźni a ta trzecia to kobieta, prawdopodobnie wszyscy byli młodymi dorosłymi. Ratchet przyglądał się ciekawie tej grupie, było jasne że się przyjaźnią, Ratchet dopiero teraz zrozumiał że jest naprawdę niski jak na lombaxa, no cóż… miał nadzieję że jeszcze urośnie. Wszystkie lombaxy nosiły podobny rodzaj pancerza, prawdopodobnie należeli do jakiejś formacji zbrojnej. Niedaleko dostrzec można było trzy duże kształty, prawdopodobnie jakiś rodzaj pojazdów.

Po chwili Clank odezwał się.

,, Myślisz że powinniśmy do nich podejść ?''

,,Nie myślę że nie… Nie wiadomo kim są i co tu robią, po za tym wydaje mi się że pojawienie się kogoś zupełnie obcego po środku pustkowia bez jakiegokolwiek środka transportu byłoby podejrzane. Na razie może tylko obserwujmy''

Para przyjaciół kontynuowała więc stalking, Ratchet starał się zrozumieć coś z rozmów i śmiechów ale zdawało się że lombaxy mówią w innym języku, po raz pierwszy go to uderzyło. A co jeśli nie będzie się mógł nawet porozumieć ?

Nagle coś przykuło jego uwagę, na granicy światła rzucanego przez ognisko ruszały się jakieś kształty, lombaxy najwyraźniej też to zauważyły gdyż zerwały się z miejsc i wyciągnęły broń. Był to jakiś rodzaj karabinów laserowych, wyglądał na bardziej zaawansowany niż cokolwiek co można było znaleźć w jego wymiarze. Nic dziwnego lombaxy były ponoć najlepszymi Inżynierami w całym wszechświecie.

Z cienia wyszło 5 stworzeń przypominających olbrzymie jaszczurki z długimi językami i ostrymi szponami, na końcu ogonów miały kolce

Wywiązała się walka, Ratchet odruchowo chciał skoczyć na pomoc ale wstrzymał się, Lombaxy dawały sobie radę, Ratchet poprawił by to i owo w ich technice ale ogólnie nie było źle. Wyglądało na to że poradzą sobie bez jego pomocy. Jaszczury miały grubą skórę ale strzał we właściwe miejsce załatwiał sprawę. Mimo wszystko Ratchet czuł się niepewnie nie był przyzwyczajony do stania z boku.

,,Ratchet spójrz tam!''

Ratchet spojrzał we wskazywanym przez Clanka kierunku i z zgrozą zobaczył więcej Jaszczurów wynurzających się z cienia co najmniej 12. Na domiar złego jednemu z lombaxów skończyła się amunicja i był zmuszony wyjąć swój klucz (który nawiasem mówiąc bardzo przypominał ten Ratcheta)

Próbował z nim walczyć ale oberwał długim ogonem i poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, Jego pancerz to wytrzymał ale było jasne że tak długo nie pociągną.

Ratchet nie mógł dłużej stać spokojnie z szybkim ,,Wskakuj!'' do Clanka ruszył kierunku pola bitwy, Clank ledwie zdążył przyczepić mu się do pleców a już byli na miejscu.

Ratchet rzucił granat w jednego z Jaszczurów, ten poleciał dobre kilka metrów w ciemność

Lombaxy z zaskoczeniem spojrzały na nieoczekiwane wsparcie ale zaraz przypomniały sobie o pozostałych potworach. Walka była zaciekła ale w końcu dzięki pokaźnemu arsenałowi Ratcheta, zaciekłości oraz przysłowiowemu szczęściu lombaxów udało im się przepędzić jaszczury.

Pół minuty niezręcznej ciszy później najwyższy z trzech nieznajomych postanowił się odezwać.

,,uhhhh… Dzięki z pomoc ale… kim ty w ogóle jesteś''

Ratchet już trochę ochłonął i z powrotem był dawnym pewnym siebie lombaxem

,,Jestem Ratchet a to jest Clank''

,,Witajcie, miło mi was poznać, a jakie są wasze Imiona?''

,,ach gdzie moje maniery, Ja nazywam się Julian, ten czerwony to Kris, a dama to Isabela dla przyjaciół Isa.

Julian był wyższy od Ratcheta co najmniej o głowę, jego futro było białe z czarnymi paskami na uszach i policzkach, Kris był niższy od Juliana ale ciągle wyższy od Ratcheta jego futro miało kolor brązowy a paski na uszach biały. Isabela była podobnej kolorystyki co Ratchet, tylko ciągle wyższa, jego niski wzrost znowu stawał się męczący.

,,No mieliście szczęście że akurat byliśmy w okolicy ! jeszcze trochę i stalibyście się przekąską dla tych przerośniętych jaszczurek!''

Julian zrobił zaskoczoną minę

,,Co? My ? Nonsens ! Mieliśmy wszystko pod kontrolą !''

Czwórka wybuchnęła śmiechem , Clank tylko się uśmiechnął, wyglądało że lombaxy łatwo zawiązują przyjaźnie. W końcu wszyscy się uspokoili i Isabele zapytała.

,, No ale tak na serio. Skąd się tu wziąłeś ? nie wyglądasz na członka patrolu.''

,,He he no cóż.. to długa historia…''

K: ,,Hej nie musisz nic mówić jeśli nie chcesz, pobyt tutaj nie jest nielegalny, może trochę niebezpieczny.''

J: ,,Ten twój robot nie przypomina żadnego jakiego do tej pory widziałem, sam go zbudowałeś ? ''

R: ,, Po pierwsze ten robot ma na imię Clank i nie, nie zbudowałem go sam.''

K: ,,Hej spokojnie J nie miał nic złego na myśli, po prostu nie często widuje się tak oryginalną dwójkę na takim pustkowiu, byliście w drodze do Stolicy ?''

C: ,, Tak właściwie to..''

R:,, Tak ! byliśmy w drodze do… Stolicy i rozbiliśmy tutaj obóz, usłyszałem głosy z drugiego końca i poszliśmy sprawdzić co to, jak się okazuje przybyliśmy w samą porę.''

K: ,,No cóż to prawda, słuchajcie a może pojedziemy dalej razem ? macie jakiś pojazd prawda?''

Ratchet podrapał się po głowie, w zakłopotaniu spojrzał na Clanka, jego oczy mówiły ,,Pomóż mi trochę''. Clank tylko westchnął ,,No tak, Teraz nie było odwrotu''

C: ,,Mieliśmy mały pojazd, ale niestety uległ awarii jakiś czas temu a my nie mieliśmy możliwości naprawienia go''

K: ,,Cóż nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie żebyście pojechali razem z nami, Na naszych pojazdach zmieszczą się dwie osoby, Clank może jechać przyczepiony do twoich pleców''

Ratchet uśmiechął się, już lubił Krisa i jego przyjaciół, dziwne jak szybko zawiązują się przyjaźnie podczas bitew z ogromnymi jaszczurami.

,,Cóż nie odmówię! Wielkie dzięki, bez was bylibyśmy skazani na co najmniej dwa dni wędrówki''

Isabela zaśmiała się

,,A my bez was bylibyśmy kolacją dla tych brzydali''

Clank szturchnął Ratcheta w i powiedział

,,W rzeczy samej Pani Isabelo , niemniej jednak ciągle jesteśmy wdzięczni, ale wybaczcie nam ale musimy wrócić na chwilę po nasze rzecz.''

,,Hej nie ma problemu! I proszę mówcie do mnie Isa''

Dwójka zapewniwszy o swoich rychłym powrocie odwróciła się i pomaszerowała w kierunku dawnego obozu. Ratchet spojrzał na swojego kumpla.

,,Dlaczego wracamy ? Nie zostawiliśmy w sumie nic w naszym starym obozie.''

,,To prawda jednak chciałem z tobą chwilę porozmawiać sam na sam. Dlaczego ich okłamałeś ?''

Ratchet westchnął

,,Po prost nie byłem gotowy powiedzieć im prawdy, jeszcze, po prostu nie chcę od razu stać się ''Tym ważnym lombaxem ze starego wymiaru'' Chcę w końcu doświadczyć życia normalnej osoby nie galaktycznego cherosa którego wszędzie wszyscy znają i który wszędzie ma wrogów, szczególnie teraz kiedy w końcu jestem pośród swoich.''

,,No cóż to zrozumiałe, jednak wiesz że w końcu będziemy musieli komuś o tym powiedzieć ?''

,,Tak tylko…, jeszcze nie teraz. Słuchaj nie mamy po co iść całą drogę i z powrotem, myślisz że możemy już wracać?''

,,Właśnie miałem to zaproponować.''

Dwójka odwróciła się i zaczęła wracać do obozu ich nowych znajomych, po powrocie ratchet był miło zaskoczony faktem że Julian przygotował dla wszystkich porcję gorącej zupy, była to standardowa racja żywnościowa żołnierzy patrolu ale wciąż lepsza od niektórych rzeczy które Ratchet był zmuszony jeść podczas jego podróży po galaktyce. Była to jego pierwsza potrawa lombaxów. Reszta nocy upłynęła im na śmiechu i opowieściach. Ratchet wymigał się od opowiadania o swoim życiu twierdząc że było ono raczej nudne, Kolejne kłamstwo , ale Clank nie mógł go winić , Po raz pierwszy wśród swojej rasy nic dziwnego że Ratchet chciał doświadczyć trochę normalnego życia, po za tym nie wpłynęło to w żaden sposób na relacje z resztą grupy, ich nowi znajomi byli ciekawi gdzie ratchet nauczył się tak walczyć, ale nie naciskali na odpowiedź.

Clank uśmiechnął się, wyglądało to na początek pięknej przyjaźni.

* * *

Mały, szybki statek leciał szybko w przestrzeni kosmicznej, statek był przystosowany do tylko jednego pasażera i małego ładunku nie posiadał żadnych zdobień czy znakowań, kształtem przypominał po prostu strzałę, głównym celem jego projektantów było stworzenie szybkiej jednostki śledzącej mogącej z łatwością ukryć się w przestrzeni kosmicznej udając zabłąkany kamyk. Za sterami zasiadał Jerry McMask, przed kilkoma godzinami jego cel opuścił ten wymiar i udał się do innego, prawdopodobnie do wymiaru lombaxów. To on był tą tajemniczą postacią która śledziła Ratcheta i Clanka. Jerry był szpiegiem Z.F.P.Z. (Zjednoczonej Federacji Państw Ziemi, lub po prostu Zjednoczonej federacji) ci którzy pamiętają jego wygląd mogliby przypuszczać że od razu przyciągnie uwagę i zdradzi szpiega, Jednak Jerry był tzw. Szpiegiem polowym, przydzielonym do jednego celu zazwyczaj podążał za nim niezauważony w trakcie jego licznych przygód, jego strój pozwalał pozostać niezauważonym w ciemnościach, poza tym nawet w miastach nie miał się czego obawiać, z mnogością licznych stylów i ubiorów galaktyk jego strój nie wyróżniał się tak bardzo jak można by przypuszczać, pomagał też jego wygląd , lekka charakteryzacja i mógł bez problemu udawać Markizjanina. Jego statek wleciał w skupisko asteroid, Jerry musiał być ostrożny i lecieć określoną drogą, gdyby zboczył z trasy systemy obronne zamontowane w asteroidach natychmiast zniszczyłyby jego statek. W końcu dotarł do największej asteroidy, na tyle dużej że mogła pomieścić ukrytą stację.

Podleciał statkiem do krateru na powierzchni asteroidy, wyłączył silniki i powiedział od radia

,,Listopad deszczowy w tym roku''

Po chwili w kraterze pojawił się otwór na tyle duży by mógł się tam zmieścić, po krótkim locie tunelem dostał się do hangaru w którym stało kilka statków tego samego modelu co jego, Szpion-6, oraz parę innych modeli.

Wysiadł ze statku, podszedł od niego żołnierz-Inżynier Jan smuga ( na stacji pracował wielonarodowościowy zespół)

,,Czołem Jerry! Jak minęła podróż ?''

,,Nieźle ale było znacznie ciekawiej kiedy śledziłem Lombaxa. Czy mi się wydaje czy te hasła stają się głupsze z każdym miesiącem ?''

,,Hej to nie ja je wymyślam, po za tym powinieneś oczyścić umysł za chwilę staniesz przed ''Najwyższą Radą'' musisz się godnie zaprezentować''

Powiedział to tak uniesionym tonem że Jerry parsknął śmiechem

,,Pffff no tak, eh ta fucha nie jest zła ale czasem brakuje mi towarzystwa.''

Smuga pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem

,,Tak czy inaczej powinieneś się przygotować, twój raport wywołał spore zamieszanie w dowództwie, chcą żebyś zdał im raport z pierwszej ręki''

,,fiu fiu.. No cóż w takim razie nie możemy im dać czekać, No to ja już pójdę. Trzymaj się !''

Odwrócił się i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi prowadzących w głąb bazy, nagle usłyszał głos Smugi ,,Jerry!'' Odwrócił się , Smuga patrzył na niego z podekscytowanym wyrazem twarzy.

,,Czy to prawda co niektórzy mówią ? Ze w końcu pozbyliśmy się Lombaxa ?''

Jerry zamyślił się.

,,No właśnie sęk w tym że nie wiem''

Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami, zostawiając zbitego z tropu Smugę z tyłu.


	3. Rozdział 3

**Więc tak...**

 **Mogliście zauważyć że zmienił się tytuł . Już spieszę z wyjaśnieniami**

 **Po prostu fabuła historii którą ułożyłem w głowie uległa zmianom i postanowiłem zmienić tytuł na taki który bardziej by pasował do tej całej opowieści. Po prawdzie to nigdy nie byłem dobry w nazywaniu, co chyba ma dosyć duże znaczenie jeżeli chce się napisać opowiadanie. :[**

 **ale już nie przedłużając mam nadzieję że ten rozdział wam się spodoba a jeśli tak to nie zapomnijcie ,,zasubskrybować'' i polubić mojego moją historię jeśli jeszcze tego nie zrobiliście.**

 **Ratchet i Clank należą do Insomniac Games.**

* * *

3 podłużne kształty pędziły przez pustynie z niewiarygodną szybkością, Ratchet siedział w pojeździe razem z Julianem i Clankiem przyczepionym do jego pleców . Pojazdy patrolu okazały się być czymś w rodzaju latających skuterów , unosiły się około metra nad ziemią i rozwijały imponującą prędkość.

Nie posiadały żadnego rodzaju szyb więc pasażerowie byli zmuszeni nosić hełmy albo przynajmniej gogle, na szczęście każdy członek patrolu miał na wyposażeniu zapasową parę.

Podczas jazdy nie dało się swobodnie mówić bez jakiegoś komunikatora, hełmy nowych przyjaciół Ratcheta miały wbudowane radio ale jego słowa zagłuszał pęd. Przed wyruszeniem Isa poinformowała go że skuterami dotrą do miasta w zaledwie 3 godziny, znaczyło to że skutery lombaxów były szybsze od najnowszych modeli dostępnych w ofertach Gadgetronu, GrummenNET-u i Megacorpu ! Ratchet miał nadzieję że kiedyś dostanie okazję żeby przyjrzeć się takiemu bliżej.

Jeśli to były tylko pojazdy małej grupy patrolowej ( A według Juliana nawet nie najlepszy model) to Ratchet nie mógł się już doczekać tego co zobaczy kiedy już dotrą do miasta.

Ratchet musiał uważać żeby nie zadawać zbyt wielu pytań, żeby nie zdradzić swojego kłamstwa, trochę go to bolało, nadal nie wiedział jak to możliwe że tak nagle zrozumiał język Lombaxów ani jak nazywało się to miasto do którego zmierzali, ''wszystko we właściwym czasie'' powiedział sobie i postanowił martwić się tym później, a na razie po prostu cieszyć się jazdą.

Powoli zbliżali się już do miasta, z bliska wyglądało tak jak to które Tahyon pokazał mu kiedy próbował przekonać go żeby uciekł do wymiaru Lombaxów. Wysokie budynki przypominające klucze.

Miasto było otoczone dosyć wysokim murem , Ratchet przeczuwał że był on tu po to żeby nic nie dostało się do środka a nie na odwrót, trzeba było się dużo bardziej natrudzić żeby uwięzić lombaxa.

Kierowali się do wejścia, kiedy podjechali i trochę zwolnili Ratchet zauważył coś w rodzaju czerwonego pola siłowego ale żadnych kamer okien czy nawet komunikatorów.

Kris zeskoczył ze swojego skutera , podszedł do ściany i pomachał

Ratchet chciał zapytać ,,Do kogo on macha ?'' ale ugryzł się w język, z pewnością wszyscy tutaj to wiedzieli. Nagle ściana jakby zafalowała i pojawiło się na niej coś w rodzaju ekranu, Rachet wytrzeszczył oczy, nie było żadnego przesuwania się mechanizmów, nic się nie otworzyło, po prostu część ściany nagle stała się ekranem.

Z ekranu patrzył na nich niecierpliwym wzrokiem Lombax o szarym zabarwieniu futra, wyglądał jakby bardzo się gdzieś śpieszył.

,, Kris o co tym razem chodzi ? I czy to nie może zaczekać aż wyścig się skończy ? Byli właśnie w połowie drugiego okrążenia ! ''

Wyścigi ? Ratchet od razu się zainteresował

,,Wybacz Cole ale musisz opuścić na chwilę barierę, mamy gościa który ma trochę niezarejestrowanego sprzętu. Mógłbyś to dla nas zrobić ?''

Cole spojrzał w kierunku Ratcheta jakby mu się przyglądał, w ściane musiały być też ukryte kamery, albo fajniejsza ich wersja.

,,Gdzie spotkaliście tak oryginalną dwójkę ? jesteście pewni że można im ufać ?''

Isa żachnęła się.

,,Ależ oczywiście, Ratchet uratował nasze ogony przed bandą tych przebrzydłych Jaszczuptorów. ''

Jaszczuptory, a więc tak się nazywały, no cóż warto zapamiętać

Cole się zdziwił

,,Naprawdę ? Jaszczuptory ? Znowu się gdzieś szwędaliście ? ''

Kris zrobił obrażoną minę.

,,My ? szwędać się ? No wiesz ty co Cole, to było dawno i nieprawda. Nie, nie szwędaliśmy się coś musiało zwabić to stado.''

Cole tylko pokręcił głową i zwrócił się do Ratcheta

,,No cóż tak czy inaczej muszę ci podziękować za uratowanie tych gamoni, Ten biały jest mi winien śrubki ''

Kris nagle uznał że inny element ściany jest bardzo interesujący

Cole zerknął w bok

,,Dobra możecie wejść, ale pamiętajcie nie sprawiajcie kłopotów, gwardia lombaxjańska jest trudniejsza do pokonania niż stado jaszczurek.''

,,Nie wątpię'' pomyślał Ratchet.

Ekran zafalował i zniknął tak samo jak pole siłowe. Kris wskoczył na pojazd i wjechali do miasta, Ratchet rozejrzał się dookoła. Na ulicach, wszędzie wokół niego były setki lombaxów, Starsi , nastolatki, dzieci. Ratchet był oszołomiony, jego sen właśnie się spełniał.

* * *

W czasie kiedy Ratchet przeżywał swoje pierwsze chwile w mieście Lombaxów, w bliżej nieokreślonym miejscu w galaktyce Solana, w ukrytej bazie podobnej do tej w której zameldował się nasz znajomy szpieg, 5 osób siedziało w pomieszczeniu które można by określić ''pokojem konferencyjnym''. Znajdował się tam długi stół z 5 komputerami, duża tablica , poczta pneumatyczna , urządzenie wyświetlające mapę wszechświata w 3D oraz wielki ekran ścienny. W pomieszczeniu siedziało 5 ludzi ze znudzonymi wyrazami twarzy, 3 mężczyzn i 2 kobiety. Nosili różne mundury lub uniformy ale wszyscy mieli plakietki z imieniem oraz naramiennik z flagą Zjednoczonej Federacji. Najbliżej wejścia siedziała chuda wysoka kobieta w czarnym płaszczu i szaliku w szaro-czarne paski, , według plakietki była to Jennyfer Silversuit , główna naczelnik wywiadu i kontrwywiadu. Obok niej siedział mężczyzna średniego wzrostu, ogolony na łyso z kanciastą szczęką, ubrany w mundur policyjny , nazywał się Borys Żagienkow, i był Naczelnym Komendantem żandarmerii wojskowej i sił porządkowych. Nieco dalej siedziała dość niska dama ubrana w coś w rodzaju kitla laboratoryjnego, na rękach miała grube gumowe rękawice w kolorze czerwonym, jej ubranie chociaż na to nie wyglądało było całkowicie szczelne, wystarczyło tylko dodać maskę na głowę i można było bezpiecznie chodzić po skażonym terenie. Nazywała się doktor Engels von Wanterburg i była szefem grupy badawczej całego obszaru. Następny był starszy od reszty mężczyzna około 60 miał miłą pogodną twarz, nazywał się Marco Bastista i był ekspertem ds. Przepływu informacji (ci którzy znali jego pracę trochę lepiej nazywali go ekspertem ds. propagandy). Ostatni był Frank Freeman, który nosił mundur admirała floty (chociaż w tej chwili na obszarze nie stacjonowała duża ilość większych statków). Jedno krzesło pozostawało puste.

Nagle automatyczne drzwi się rozsunęły i wszedł przez nie wysoki, silnie zbudowany mężczyzna. Nosił Mundur generalski i czapkę oficerską z 5 gwiazdkami, u boku kołysała mu się szabla, był to generał Władimir Mer, głównodowodzący wszystkich jednostek i stacji na obszarze 3 galaktyk. Reszta sztabu generalnego wstała i zasalutowała mu, Mer tylko skinął głową i gestem pokazał im żeby usiedli.

Podszedł do końca stołu, odchrząknął i powiedział

Panie i Panowie, wszyscy wiemy czemu tu jesteśmy tak jak wszyscy czytaliśmy raport wysłany nam przez pana Jerrego, nie będę więc zanudzał was niepotrzebnymi szczegółami i od razu połączymy się z naszym szpiegiem.

Generał nacisnął guzik na klawiaturze i na ekranie ściennym pojawił się Jerry Mcmask, nastychmiast stanął na baczność i zasalutował.

,,Jerry Mcmask, szpieg polowy 3 stopnia, przydzielony do głównego celu operacji E.R.L. Melduje się !''

,,Spocznijcie. Czytaliśmy wasz raport, wygląda całkiem obiecująco. Co prawda cel nie jest martwy, ale też na pewno nie ma go w tym wymiarze. Jesteście pewni tego co widzieliście ?''

,,Tak jest sir! Cel użył urządzenia znanego jako Dimensionator do opuszczenia naszego wymiaru, prawdopodobnie udał się do wymiaru do którego ponad 20 lat temu uciekła reszta jego rasy.''

Von Wanterburg odezwała się

,,Proszę streścić nam co cel robił podczas jego ostatnich tygodni w tym wymiarze.''

Przez następne 10 minut Jerry opowiadał swoim przełożonym o działaniach jego celu w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, o tym jak starał się naprawić dimensionator i o ważniejszych rozmowach które przeprowadzał z celem nr.2 podczas tego okresu.

Kiedy skończył Generał Mer powiedział

,,Dziękuję to by było na tyle, może pan teraz wrócić do pańskiego zasłużonego urlopu''

Jerry jeszcze raz zasalutował i w tym momencie transmisja się zakończyła

Generał Mer odwrócił się do swoich współpracowników

,,Teraz pozostaje jedno kluczowe pytanie. Co z tym zrobimy ?''

Freeman podniósł rękę jako pierwszy

,,Musimy działać, taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć ! czekaliśmy na to prawie 30 lat ! ''

Bastista zmarszczył brwi

,,Ale co jeśli on wróci zanim zakończymy pierwsze fazy operacji? A albo jeszcze gorzej, co jeśli przyprowadzi ze sobą resztę swojej rasy''

Następny głos zabrała von wanterburg

,,To prawda ryzyko jest duże, ale próbowaliśmy tyle razy się go pozbyć, to może być nasza szansa''

Generał Mer zwrócił się do Jennyfer

,,Jak wygląda nasza sytuacja polityczna?'

Naczelnik zerknęła do swoich notatek

,,Wybory w Solanie i Bogon odbędą się niedługo, jeśli chcemy działać to musimy zacząć natychmiast, zresztą ziemia się już niecierpliwi, jeżeli szybko nie wyślemy im przekonującego raportu z dowodami, mogą nabrać podejrzeń i wysłać do nas komisarzy politycznych, na inspekcję .

Mer pokręcił głową

,,Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na zwłokę, musimy działać, trzeba tylko uzgodnić jak''

Debata ciągnęła się jeszcze dobre 40 minut, wszyscy wiedzieli że jeśli zdecydują się działać to już nie będzie można się wycofać. W końcu opracowali wstępny plan działania, rozpoczną przeprowadzanie operacji i spróbują je maksymalnie przyśpieszyć, jednocześnie będą wypatrywać jakichkolwiek oznak powrotu Lombaxa, po zakończeniu fazy pierwszej poproszą ziemię o przysłanie posiłków pod pretekstem rozprawienia się z lokalnymi ''superzłoczyńcami''.

Członkowie sztabu generalnego pożegnali się, i rozeszli do swoich obowiązków. Generał Mer szedł korytarzem w stronę swojego gabinetu, w głowie układał już plany na następne dni, uśmiechnął się do siebie

,,Uważajcie Soalna i Bogon, oto nadchodzimy, żadnego więcej ukrywania się, załatwimy was na cacy tak że nawet nie zauważycie, a potem, przyjdzie czas na Ziemię''

* * *

Ratchet rozglądał się dookoła z mieszanką niedowierzania, dumy i podziwu na twarzy. Miasto było oszałamiające, nowoczesna architektura , wszechobecna zawansowana technologia a co najważniejsze wszędzie Lombaxy, starsi , młodzi , dzieci tylko trochę większe od Clanka. To wszystko sprawiało że nie mógł przestać się uśmiechać.

,,Wszystko w porządku ? Wyglądasz jakbyś właśnie wygrał mistrzostwa w locie na hoverbutach.''

Ratchet spojrzał na Isę, oni i reszta grupy wjechali wcześniej w głąb miasta i zatrzymali się na chwilę przy parku, była tu bujna roślinność, dużo drzew i krzaków mimo pustynnego klimatu planety, kolejny przykład technologii lombaxów( a może to była genetyka ?)

,,Tak wszystko jest ok, po prostu dosyć dawno tu nie byłem i… przypomniałem sobie coś miłego.''

Nie do końca kłamstwo, przecież w sumie nigdy tu nie był, jednak Ratchet nie czuł się dobrze kłamiąc do swoich nowych znajomych. Kiedyś będzie musiał ich za to przeprosić.

Isa tylko pokiwała głową

,,Słuchaj ja i chłopcy musimy pojechać złożyć raport. To będą same nudy, więc pomyślałam że może spotkamy się za godzinę przy posterunku gwardii ? to ten duży niebieski , o tam.

Ratchet spojrzał na wskazywany budynek oddalony o jakieś 10 minut marszu

,,Nie mam nic przeciwko, no to do zobaczenia później chodź Clank''

Isa, Kris i Julian odjechali na swoich skuterach a Ratchet i clank postanowili rozejrzeć się po parku, było tu bardzo dużo placów zabaw, dzieci biegały wszędzie dookoła , bawiły się na różnego rodzaju sprzętach, niektóre z nich Ratchet kojarzył a inne wydawały mu się całkiem obce, kawałek dalej grupa nastolatków ściagała się na czymś co wyglądało na odrzutowe buty, był też specjalny tor dla młodszych roczników pozostających pod opieką rodziców.

Ratchet poczuł ukłucie smutku kiedy pomyślał o tym jak dużo go ominęło, szybko się otrząsnął, zasmucanie się nic nie zmieni, to była przeszłość, teraz tu jest i nie zamierza wracać zbyt szybko

Clank zwrócił się do Ratcheta

,,Wcześniej widziałem sklepy z nowinkami technologicznymi, myślę że to cię może zainteresować''

Clank jak zwykle wiedział czego mu trzeba

,,Dobry pomysł druhu, choć rozejrzyjmy się''

Ruszyli głębiej w miasto

* * *

Julian właśnie kończył się przebierać. Razem z ekipą złożyli raport na piśmie i po wykonaniu paru rutynowych czynności mieli wolne. Każdy z nich przebrał się w prywatne ciuchy które nosili kiedy nie byli na służbie.

On i Kris byli już na korytarzu, czekając na Isę, mieli teraz spędzić kilka tygodni na służbie w mieście zanim powrócą do patrolowania pustyni.

Nagle Kris zapytał

, ,Julian, co myślisz o naszych nowych znajomych ? Dosyć interesujące postaci nie uważasz ?''

Julian spojrzał w jego stronę

,,No cóż tak to można określić, z drugiej strony gdyby nie oni nie było by nas tutaj, wyglądają mi na fajnych gości.''

,,A jak myślisz co robili całkiem sami, pośrodku pustyni z tą całą bronią ? Naliczyłem przynajmniej 5 rodzajów uzbrojenia których nie można kupić w żadnym sklepie.''

,,No wiesz skonstruowanie broni to raczej nie problem dla Lombaxa, może byli na jakiejś tajnej misji?

Może mieli przetestować nowe rodzaje uzbrojenia ? ''

,,No tak hmmm..''

,,O czym gadacie?''

Odwrócili się słysząc pytanie Isy która skończyła się przebierać i wyszła z żeńskiej szatni.

,,O Ratchecie prawda ? no cóż najwyraźniej nie wy jedni. Dostałam wiadomość od kapitana, mamy się natychmiast stawić w jego biurze.''

Kris zmarszczył brwi

,,Chodzi o Ratcheta ? Tak myślałem że kapitan będzie tym zainteresowany''

Julian tylko westchnął

,,Mam nadzieję że nie będzie z tego kłopotów, polubiłem tego malucha.''

Trójka Lombaxów skierowała się do biura kapitana, kiedy przybyli na miejsce Kapitan Arman już na nich czekał, był wysokim, muskularnym lombaxem o czerwonym zabarwieniu futra i czarnych pasach , po wymienieniu salutów i formułek grzecznościowych przeszedł od razu do rzeczy.

Ten Lombax którego spotkaliście na pustyni, nadal jest w mieście ? Chcielibyśmy go przesłuchać.

Kris zaprotestował

,,Ależ kapitanie, chyba nie myśli pan że Ratchet ma jakeś złe zamiary? W końcu nas uratował i..''

,,To co myślę nie ma znaczenia'' przerwał mu kapitan

,,Liczy się tylko bezpieczeństwo miasta, Samotny Lombax i robot pośrodku pustyni z całym arsenałem broni, może nie być taki przyjazny jak się wydaje. A nie możemy więcej pozwolić sobie na nieostrożność''

Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu skrzywili się, wiedzieli o czym mówi kapitan.

Isa westchnęła

,,Umówiliśmy się z nim pod tym budynkiem, powinien tu niedługo być''

,,To dobrze poczekamy na niego, obezwładnimy i przesłuchamy. Nie martwcie się jeśli jego intencje są dobre to nic mu nie grozi''

Lombaxy spojrzały po sobie i niechętnie ruszyły w stronę wyjścia

* * *

Ratchet wyszedł ze sklepu oglądając się za siebie, przez ostatnie 70 minut z Clankem odwiedzili 5 sklepów oferujących wszystko od gadżetów codziennego użytku po silniki rakietowe, wszystko było niezwykle interesujące dla młodego Lombxa, chociaż dla wszystkich wokoło niego była to codzienna rzeczywistość.

Clank musiał przypomnieć mu o umówionym spotkaniu z Krisem, Isabelą i Julianem, Ratchet niechętnie oderwał wzrok od nowego modelu hoverbutów i razem skierowali kroki ku miejscu spotkania.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce Ratchet zobaczył ich przyjaciół stojących przy wejściu, mieli jakieś takie… kwaśne miny. Ratchet i Clank podeszli do nich.

Pierwszy dostrzegł ich Kris

,,Och jesteście ! Już się bałem że nie przyjdziecie .

Clank zrobił na tyle zdziwioną minę na ile pozwalała mu jego metalowa twarz

,,Ależ jesteśmy 5 minut przed czasem''

Kris podrapał się nerwowo po głowie

,,Ach no tak….''

Clank zapytał

,,Czy coś jest nie tak ? Wyglądacie na lekko podenerwowanych''

,,Co my ? Zdenerwowani ? O nie ,nie ! wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porz..''

,,On chce powiedzieć że usłyszeliśmy trochę szokujących wiadomości od naszego szefa.''

Przerwała Krisowi Isa.

,,Wytrąciło nas to trochę z równowagi ale to nic poważnego, nie musicie się przejmować. Tymcasem zapraszam do środka.''

Widząc zdziwioną minę Ratcheta dodała

,,Musimy jeszcze zarejestrować twój sprzęt żebyś mógł przechodzić przez bramę bez przeszkadzania Cole'owi.

Ratchet pomyślał że to brzmi rozsądnie i wkroczył do posterunku gwardii. Szli jakieś 2 minuty korytarzami i w końcu weszli do małego pomieszczenia, jednak oprócz przesadnej liczby kratek wentylacyjnych nic tu nie było.

Ratchet chwilę czekał czy coś znów nie pojawi się znikąd jak ten ekran przy bramie ale nic się nie działo. Już miał zapytać się co dalej ale nagle poczuł jakiś słodki zapach. Odwrócił się żeby zapytać co to takiego…

I zobaczył trójkę lombaxów w maskach gazowych, jeden z nich trzymał Clanka który wyglądał jakby się zaciął.

,,No tak, wiedziałem że to by było za proste'' pomyślał smutno Ratchet zanim zwalił się nieprzytomnie na ziemię.

* * *

 **No i to by było na tyle.**

 **Jeżeli ktokolwiek kto to czyta ma jakieś pomysły albo sugestie na to jakie mogą być zwyczaje lub święta Lombaxów, to byłbym bardzo zobowiązany gdyby zechciał podzielić się tym ze mną w sekcji komentarzy**

 **Następny rozdział wkrótce !**

 **(mam nadzieję)**


	4. Rozdział 4

**No cóż... nie mam nic do powiedzenia !**

 **Mam tylko nadzieję że się wam spodoba a jeśli tak to nie zapomnijcie ''zasubskrybować'' i dodać do ulubionych**

 **A teraz przejdźmy do opowieści**

* * *

Ratchet zerwał się głośno wciągając powietrze, przez chwilę nie wiedział gdzie jest, wtedy sobie przypomniał, Kris, Julian i Isabel wciągnęli go w pułapkę i uśpili gazem.

,,No cóż, może należało się tego spodziewać''

Ratchet rozejrzał się. Siedział na łóżku w małym, białym pokoju bez okien. Oprócz łóżka była tam jeszcze toaleta, umywalka i mała stalowa szafka, nie było śladu żadnej zaawansowanej technologii.

No tak, to w końcu była cela przeznaczona dla Lombaxów, nie mogło tu być zbyt wiele technologii bo ktoś mógłby skonstruować broń ze szczoteczki do zębów, lampki i tostera. I może nawet udało by mu się uciec.

Ratchet westchnął i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, mógł powiedzieć do widzenia byciu kimś nieważnym i niewyróżniającm się. No cóż ten moment musiał nadejść prędzej czy później, Ratchet zastanawiał się jak ma wyjaśnić wszystko władzom. Tą całą sprawę z dimensionatorem i to że praktycznie sam pokonał Percivala Tahyona. Clank pewnie będzie musiał mu…

Ratchet poderwał się.

,,Clank ?!''

Przeszukał cały pokój, zajrzał do szafki i pod łóżko, Clanka nigdzie nie było. Ratchet próbował sobie przypomnieć gdzie widział go po raz ostatni. To było wtedy kiedy stracił przytomność, Clank wyglądał jakby był zepsuty.

,,Och przysięgam, jeśli któryś z was coś mu zrobił''

,,Wiedzę że się obudziłeś''

Ratchet obrócił się. W drzwiach stał Lombax w pełnym uzbrojeniu. Hełm z wizjerem zasłaniał mu twarz. Właściwie zbroja pokrywała całe jego ciało, nawet ogon. Ratchet w sumie nie powinien być zdziwiony, sam wielokrotnie nosił podobne rodzaje uzbrojenia, ale to był pierwszy raz kiedy widział oryginalną zbroję , jak przypuszczał, gwardii Lombaxiańskiej. Ale to nie był czas na podziwianie munduru.

,,Gdzie jest Clank !? Co mu zrobiliście!? ''

,,Twój robot jest sprawny, został tylko chwilowo wyłączony, będziesz mógł go odebrać kiedy tylko udowodnisz swoją niewinność''

Krew Ratcheta dosłownie się gotowała, jednak żołnierz wydawał się niewzruszony jego wybuchem, Ratchet bardzo chciał go walnąć, ale wiedział że tak nic nie osiągnie, co najwyżej porani sobie rękę i na dzień dobry zrazi do siebie władze. Zmusił się więc do spokojniejszego tonu.

,, Dopóki nie zobaczę Clanka na własne oczy nie liczcie na żadną formę współpracy.''

Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

,,Zobaczymy co da się zrobić, a teraz chodź za mną, im szybciej to załatwimy tym szybciej będziesz wolny, albo i nie.''

Przez następne kilka minut Ratchet szedł za strażnikiem przez korytarze, zakładał że ciągle jest w budynku gwardii. W końcu zapytał.

,,Gdzie my właściwie idziemy ? I o co właściwie jestem oskarżony ?''

Jego przewodnik nawet się nie odwrócił

,,Takie pytania musisz zadawać kapitanowi, ale nie wiem czy ci odpowie.''

Ratchet tylko westchnął i kontynuował marsz. Po kilku kolejnych minutach zatrzymali się przed solidnymi metalowymi drzwiami, lombax otworzył zamek po prostu przykładając do nich rękę i gestem pokazał więźniowi żeby wszedł do środka.

Ratchet zlustrował pomieszczenie, znajdował się tu tylko stalowy stół i dwa krzesła, albo raczej, Tylko stalowy stół i dwa krzesła były na widoku. Na drugim końcu pomieszczenia znajdowały się drugie drzwi. Powoli podszedł do stołu, usiadł i westchnął.

Sprawy przybrały dla niego dość nieciekawy obrót, nie trzeba chyba mówić że nie tak wyobrażał sobie poinformowanie Lombaxsów o swojej przeszłości i dokonaniach.

No i pozostawała sprawa zdrady jego przyjaciół.

Ratchet nie wiedział co o tym myśleć, można powiedzieć że uratował tej trójce życie. To było nie do pomyślenia że po tym wszystkim mogli go tak po prostu zwabić w pułapkę.

Chociaż z drugiej strony.

To w końcu on pierwszy ich okłamał i to więcej niż raz, poza tym Ratchet podejrzewał że to wcale nie był ich pomysł, raczej któregoś z dowódców.

Ratchet postanowił że kiedy to wszystko się skończy rozmówi się z nimi, nagle drzwi po drugiej stronie pokoju się otworzyły i wszedł przez nie Lombax o czerwonej barwie futra, ubrany w lekką zbroję. Miał przypiętą kaburę z blasterem. Ratchet podejrzewał że pełnił on raczej rolę straszaka gdyby więźniowi przyszło coś głupiego do głowy.

Lombax odchrząknął i powiedział:

''Nazywam się Arman Supernova i będę cię dziś przesłuchiwał, chcę byś wiedział że będziemy tu siedzieć do skutku jeśli trzeba tak więc dopóki nie przedstawisz mi spójnej wersji zdarzeń wskazującą na twoją niewinność albo winę nie opuścimy tego pomieszczenia. Albo ty nie opuścisz, najwięksi twardziele wytrzymywali nawet do trzech dni. Wszystkie twoje słowa zostaną sprawdzone więc nie ma sensu kłamać.''

Ratchet nie czekał na kontynuację tylko od razu powiedział.

,,Co zrobiliście Clankowi ? Gdzie on jest ? Chcę go zobaczyć.''

Arman spojrzał na niego kwaśno

''Nie jesteś teraz w pozycji do stawiania żądań''

Ratchet skrzyżował ramiona.

''Odmawiam wszelkiej współpracy dopóki nie zobaczę że Clankowi nic nie jest.''

Kapitan patrzył na niego przez chwilę

,,Jesteś do niego bardzo przywiązany.''

Jego rozmówca zmarszczył czoło

,,To mój najlepszy przyjaciel''

Kapitan uniósł brew

''Najlepszy przyjaciel. Robot ?''

''Clank jest czymś więcej niż tylko robotem''.

Supernova westchnął i zamknął oczy, przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza. W końcu kapitan powiedział:

,,Zobaczę co da się zrobić, nie próbuj niczego głupiego kiedy mnie nie będzie''

Powiedziawszy to, Arman wyszedł przez te same drzwi którymi wszedł.

Ratchet rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, nie było widać żadnych kamer ani niczego podobnego, jednak Ratchet czuł się obserwowany, wiedział już że kamery mogą być ukryte w ścianach, stołach a nawet krzesłach.

To ostatnie było szczególnie niepokojące.

Jakieś 15 nudnych minut później dźwięk otwieranych drzwi oderwał Ratcheta od tworzenia planu ucieczki zakładającego użycie krzesła w dość nieprzyjemnych celach.

Przez drzwi wszedł Clank cały i zdrowy, oraz eskortujący go kapitan. Ratchet zerwał się i podbiegł do Clanka.

,,Jesteś cały druhu ?''

Robot uśmiechnął się

,,Zapewniam cię że jestem w pełni sprawny, Isabela potraktowała mnie tylko urządzeniem które na chwilę wyłączyło wszystkie moje ruchome części, doceniam jednak twoją troskę''

Ratchet odetchnął z ulgą.

,,Tak więc czy możemy już kontynuować ?''

Kapitan usiadł naprzeciw niego i znów patrzył na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem

,,Jak najbardziej , ale mam jedno pytanie, powiedziałeś wcześniej że jeżeli skłamię będziesz o tym wiedział, jak możesz to sprawdzić?''

Arman spojrzał na niego zdziwiony

,,Naprawdę nie wiesz?''

Ratchet pokiwał głową i w tym momencie blat stołu zaświecił się na zielono.

,,No cóż to już wiesz jak. Ten stół i krzesło na którym siedzisz to w rzeczywistości wykrywacz kłamstw.''

Ratchet nagle poczuł że jest mu naprawdę niewygodnie.

,,Twoja niewiedza wskazuje że prawdopodobnie nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś przesłuchiwany, co teoretycznie świadczy na twoją korzyść.''

Ratchet pomyślał że chyba nie powinien być zaskoczony.

,,Będę ci zadawał pytania a jeżeli skłamiesz stół zaświeci się na czerwono, możemy zaczynać ? To świetnie. Jak się nazywasz''

,,Ratchet''

,,Potrzebujemy twojego nazwiska''

,,Nigdy go nie poznałem''

Kapitan spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

,,Naprawdę ? Rozumiem że prawdopodobnie nie poznałeś swoich rodziców ale czy twoi opiekunowie nigdy ci nie powiedzieli ?''

Ratchet spojrzał na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem, nie lubił wracać do tych dni.

,,Nigdy nie miałem opiekunów, żyłem przez chwilę w sierocińcu a potem wyrzucono mnie i musiałem sam się utrzymać''

Kiedy stół zaświecił się na zielono czy Armana najpierw rozszerzyły się w szoku a potem zwęziły w gniewie

,,Który to sierociniec ?! Osobiście dopilnuję żeby jego zarząd spędził dobre kilka lat za kratkami!''

Młodszy Lombax uśmiechnął się tylko i pokręcił głową

,,Wątpię żebyś mógł do nich dotrzeć, znajdują się dosyć daleko od twojego miejsca pracy.''

Kapitan spojrzał na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem

,,Jeszcze do tego wrócimy. Co robiłeś sam pośrodku pustyni z całym arsenałem broni i magazynem amunicji ?''

,,Starałem się dotrzeć do miasta''

''A oprócz tego ?''

,,Nie naprawdę to wszystko, staraliśmy się tylko dotrzeć do miasta. Kiedy spotkaliśmy twoich podwładnych zaatakowały ich te całe Jaszczuptory. Więc im pomogliśmy. Prawda Clank?''

Clank który dotychczas tylko stał z boku pokiwał głową

,,W rzeczy samej, rozumiem iż nasza obecność w tamtym miejscu może wzbudzać wiele podejrzeń. Jednak zapewniam że ja i mój przyjaciel chcieliśmy jedynie dostać się do miasta.

,,A skąd wyruszyliście ?''

Ratchet zaśmiał się nerwowo i podrapał po głowie

,,No cóż jeżeli mam powiedzieć prawdę to.. chyba z fastoon''

Kapitan popatrzył na niego groźnie.

,,To nie czas na głupie żarty, a zwłaszcza..''

W tym momencie spostrzegł że stół nadal świeci się na zielono, podrapał się po głowie.

,,Kiedy mówiłeś że tamten sierociniec znajduje się poza moim zasięgiem, miałeś na myśli że jest..''

,,Na Veldin w galaktyce Solana.''

Kiedy stół nadal świecił się na zielono, Ratchet pozwolił sobie napawać się wyrazem twarzy osłupiałego kapitana. Ten jednak szybko się otrząsnął.

,,Nie coś tu musi być nie tak''

Mówiąc to Kapitan nacisnął na jakiś guzik i blat stołu uniósł się ukazując masę kabli , i innego elektronicznego farszu, grzebał w tym przez chwilę mrucząc coś do siebie. Ratchet nie mógł zrozumieć co.

W końcu kapitan uniósł głowę

,,Wszystko jest w porządku, nie rozumiem, jak to możliwe ?''

Nagle obrócił się w stronę Clanka

,,Chyba że ukryłeś w robocie jakiś zakłócacz, czy to dlatego tak nalegałeś że chcesz go zobaczyć ?''

Ratchet chciał głośno zaprotestować, Clank był jednak szybszy.

,,Zapewniam pana Kapitanie że nie mam przy sobie żadnego urządzenia które mogło by zakłócić działanie pańskiego wykrywacza kłamstw. Sam wydał pan rozkaz przeskanowania mnie i upewnienia się że nie mam przy sobie nic co mogło by w jakikolwiek sposób wpłynąć na wynik przesłuchania.''

Kapitan odwrócił się do Ratcheta.

,,A więc to prawda, ale jak to możliwe..''

Przez chwilę panowała krępująca cisza, w końcu Arman powiedział tylko

,,Chodź za mną''

Powiedziawszy to Arman praktycznie wybiegł z pomieszczenia, Racteht pobiegł za nim.

Po chwili dotarli do innego pomieszczenia, pierwszą rzeczą jak rzuciła się Ratchtowi w oczy był stalowy fotel z zatrzaskami na ręce.

,,Czekaj chwila, nie będziecie mnie chyba torturować?!

Ratchet był gotowy w każdej chwili uciekać, gdyby jednak okazało się że jednak będą.

Arman uruchomił jakiś wielki komputer w rogu pomieszczenia i odwrócił się

,,Nie, nie skąd. To urządzenie to czytnik wspomnień. Używamy go do weryfikacji dowodów i zeznań. Po prostu usiądziesz tu i czytnik zapisze te wspomnienia, o których rozmawialiśmy.

Ratchet uniósł brew

,,A co? Wykrywacz kłamstw ci nie wystarcza?''

,,Nie, nie, wierzę ci ale muszę to zobaczyć na własne oczy, no i jeżeli ktokolwiek inny ma uwierzyć to musimy to zrobić''

Po chwili dołączył do nich Clank. Ratchet poczuł się niebywale głupio kiedy przypomniał sobie że zapomniał wziąć ze sobą Clanka kiedy wybiegał z pokoju, jednak ten nie był zbytnio urażony tym faktem. Po chwili czytnik był gotowy i Ratchet z ociąganiem usiadł na fotelu, zatrzaski natychmiast zamknęły się na jego rękach i nogach, niedowierzał kapitanowi kiedy ten zapewniał go że to tylko ze względu na protokół i nie ma czego się obawiać. No ale z drugiej strony jaki miał wybór ? Clank z kolei wyglądał na kompletnie zrelaksowanego, jak zawsze, Ratchet wiedział jednak że jeśli coś będzie mu zagrażało zawsze może na niego liczyć. Kapitan skończył ustawiać ostatnie parametry przy dziwnym kasku z wystającymi kablami i powiedział.

,,Teraz fotel uśpi cię za pomocą gazu, jest to niezbędne jeżeli chcemy uzyskać niezakłócone wspomnienie, nie obawiaj się jak tylko skończymy zostaniesz przeniesiony na łóżko gdzie będziesz mógł spokojnie się obudzić. Gotowy?

,,Ratchet tylko westchnął i pokiwał głową''

Kapitan już miał uruchomić maszynę ale w ostatniej chwili się zatrzymał.

,,Chcę tylko żebyś wiedział że twoi przyjaciele , Isa , Kris i Julian nie mieli nic wspólnego z pomysłem złapania ciebie, był mój, mam nadzieję że nie masz nam tego za złe, w dzisiejszych czasach Lombaxy muszą być bardziej ostrożniejsze. Mam wrażenie że wiesz o czym mówię.''

,,Niestety tak. Zacznijmy już dobrze ?''

Kapitan uruchomił maszynę i Ratchet natychmiast zasnął.

Isabela, Kris, Julian i kilka ważniejszych Lombaxów z dowództwa siedziało w Sali konferencyjnej.

Kapitan Arman osobiście poprosił ich o przybycie na, jak to ujął ,,Spotkanie szczególnej wagi''.

Troje członków patrolu miało nieprzyjemne wrażenie że wiedzą jaki temat będzie miało to spotkanie. Po chwili dołączył do nich kapitan, przeprosił za spóźnienie i wyjaśnił że będą oglądać wspomnienia pewnej osoby, poprosił o wstrzymanie się z pytaniami do końca po czym uruchomił projekcję.

Na ekranie pojawił się pustynny krajobraz podczas nocy, Kris odwrócił się do Izabeli

,,Wow , pustynia, cała ta planeta to pustynia.''

,,Ale to nie jest nasza planeta. Spójrz na konstelacje, i na florę, nigdzie tu nie rosną takie rośliny''

,,No to gdzie to jest ?''

,,Zamknij się na chwilę to się dowiemy''

W pewnym momencie wszyscy zrozumieli że Lombax którego wspomnienia oglądali wychował się na planecie Veldin, wszyscy byli zaszokowani ale nie tak bardzo jak wtedy kiedy okazało się że razem ze swoim przyjacielem robotem Ratchet pokonywał całe armie uzbrojonych po zęby najemników, robotów bojowych i złoczyńców wszelkich kształtów i rozmiarów.

Julian szepnął do swoich przyjaciół

,,Mam nadzieję że nie będzie chował urazy, nie chciał bym mieć tego gościa za wroga.''

,,No, a widziałeś jak… Czekaj … Czy to Tahyon ? ''

Trzeba zaznaczyć że czytnik wspomnień nie nagrał całego życia Ratcheta, To by było jednocześnie strasznie wścibskie, niewłaściwe i za długie. Nagrane zostały tylko te informacje które zaprogramował kapitan Arman. Film właśnie doszedł do momentu w którym Ratchet po raz pierwszy spotkał Imperatora Tahyona. Najpierw jedynym źródłem dźwięku w sali był film, potem zaczęły się mamrotane przekleństwa i wyzwiska kiedy okazało się co Tahyon zrobił z Polaris oraz podczas momentów w których Tahyon przechwalał się jaki to on jest wielki, potężny i niepowstrzymany. Kiedy Ratchet pokonał złego Imperatora zebrani eksplodowali z radości, a także z uznania. Ten młody Lombax z pewnością był nietuzinkowym wojownikiem.

Oczywiście pojawiło się też współczucie. Dorastanie w biedzie, nie znając swojej rasy, całkiem sam.

Ratchetowi odmówiono nawet jedzenia potrzebnego mu do prawidłowego rozwoju, to prawdopodobnie dlatego był taki niski. A mimo wszystko wyrósł na bohatera, Kapitan nie mógł nie poczuć małej iskierki dumy. Podszedł do trójki swoich podkomędnych.

,,Idźcie po Generała, i po głównego Inżyniera.''

Nie musieli którego generała, Od razu wybiegli z pokoju.

Alister Azimuth nie był w tym momencie najszczęśliwszym Lombaxem

Miał właśnie przeprowadzić osobistą inspekcję elitarnych oddziałów gwardii, kiedy tych troje zjawiło się znikąd i zakomunikowało że kapitan Arman Supernova prosi o pilne przybycie do Posterunku nr. 13.

Nie do końca rozumiał dlaczego nie mogą poprosić jakiegoś innego generała, chociażby takiego który nie musi przelecieć pół miasta żeby dotrzeć na miejsce, ale podobno dotyczyło to dotyczyło osobiście Jego .

Oczekiwał właśnie kapitana w jego gabinecie, powiedziano mu że ten musi przygotować ważny materiał. Przekazano mu także że dołączy do nich jeszcze jeden gość. Generał zastanawiał się co może być aż tak ważne żeby odrywać go od pracy, miał nadzieję że szybko im to pójdzie, miał jeszcze tyle do zrobienia…

,,Czyżbyś znowu marzył bujał w obłokach ?''

Alister odwrócił się w kierunku znajomego głosu.

,,Kaden!'' Generał podszedł do starego przyjaciela i uściskał go.

,,Cieszę się że cię tu widzę, więc to ty jesteś tym drugim gościem o którym mówił Arman?''

Kaden pokiwał głową

,,Na to wygląda, założę się że nie jesteś zadowolony że oderwali cię od roboty ?''

Alister zmarszczył brwi.

,,Treningi i Inspekcje mają dla mnie największy priorytet, gwardia musi być w doskonałym stanie, nie cieszy mnie taki obrót spraw, lepiej dla kapitana żeby to naprawdę było ważne.''

,,Aww daj spokój, nie powinieneś się tak przepracowywać, ja tam się cieszę że mogłem się oderwać od pracy. Fajnie jest być głównym inżynierem, ale nie wtedy kiedy twoim najważniejszym zadaniem jest skonstruowanie nowego modelu lampy ulicznej!''

,,No przyznaję to może być trochę nudne, ale…''

,,Panowie.''

Lombaxy odwróciły się do stojącego w drzwiach Kapitana

,,Cieszę się że mogliście przybyć tu tak szybko, Generale przepraszam za te nagłe wezwanie ale...''

,,Skończ z tymi formalnościami Araman i przejdźmy na ty, znamy się nie od dziś.'' Przerwał mu Alister

,,Powiedz lepiej dlaczego nas tu wezwałeś''

Arman odchrząknął.

,,Niedawno miałem przyjemność przesłuchiwać młodego Lombaxa, nasz patrol natknął się na niego na pustyni, podpiąłem go do czytnika i cóż, myślę że powinniście to zobaczyć.;''

Kaden uniósł brew

,,Nie streścisz nam go najpierw?''

,,Naprawdę myślę że powinniście go zobaczyć na własne oczy, przygotowałem skróconą wersję.''

Arman nacisnął kilka przycisków na biurku i po chwili na ścianie pojawił się ekran, kapitan włożył dysk pamięci, powiedział jeszcze.

,,Ostrzegam że to może być dla was nieco…szokujące ''

Po czym uruchomił projekcję.

Oba Lombaxy zdenerwowały się widząc sierotę bez żadnej opieki czy utrzymania, Generał w szczególności chciał wiedzieć kto jest za to odpowiedzialny. Arman zapewnił że wszystko się wyjaśni,

Alister i Kaden kontynuowali więc zastanawiając się kto mógłby porzucić dziecko na pustyni, jednak coś w krajobrazie i niebie im nie pasowało, żaden nie mógł jednak do końca powiedzieć co…

Wtedy odpowiedź uderzyła ich jak z liścia

,,Kaden… to …czy to jest Solana ?''

,,Na to wygląda, konkretniej Veldin'' Kaden był zawsze lepszy z geografii

,,Ale jak?''

Obaj odwrócili się do Armana ale ten dał im jasno do zrozumienia że nie będzie odpowiadał na żadne pytania, dwa Lombaxy mamrocząc odwróciły się z powrotem do ekranu.

Wideo ciągnęło się dalej, Generał jednak tak naprawdę wcale nie skupiał się na filmie.

Jego myśli wybiegały daleko w przeszłość, do tego tragicznego dnia kiedy wszystko zmieniło się na zawsze. Pamiętał jakby to było wczoraj. Ostatnie uciekinierzy wycofujący się przez portal, został oskarżony o zdradę, słusznie zresztą. Prawie został skazany na wygnanie, ale dano mu szansę.

Rada wiedziała że jeżeli chcą przywrócić dawną chwałę rasy Lombaxów, albo w ogóle przetrwać w nowym świecie to będą potrzebować każdej pary rąk, zwłaszcza tych najbardziej uzdolnionych.

Wielu podejrzewało że po ukryciu Dimensionatora Kaden wyruszy szukać swojej żony, nie mógł wiedzieć że Kara jest już bezpieczna w nowym wymiarze. Prawdopodobnie Kaden zginie szukając żony.

Alister dostał więc misję specjalną, miał znaleźć Kadena, pomóc mu ukryć Dimensionator, a następnie zaciągnąć go do nowego wymiaru choćby i siłą.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim Kaden wyjawił mu że wysłał swojego nowonarodzonego syna do Galaktyki Solana w nadziei że Tahyon go tam nie znajdzie. Chciał po niego wrócić ale Alister szybko mu to wyperswadował, Siły Tahyona były już blisko a nawet gdyby udało im się dotrzeć do syna Kadena to ich prześladowca z pewnością podążył by za nimi. To było po prostu zbyt ryzykowne, musieli natychmiast uciekać. Po przybyciu do nowego domu ból Kadena złagodziła nieco Kara chociaż oboje pogrążyli się w żałobie po swoim synu któremu nie zdążyli nawet nadać imienia.

Alister zdecydował że najlepiej będzie przez jakiś czas zostawić ich w spokoju. Poza tym nie miał czasu na wiele rzeczy poza służbą. Jego kara została złagodzona, został zdegradowany do najniższego stopnia oficerskiego i obarczony różnymi zadaniami mającymi zapewnić osłabionej rasie Lombaxów bezpieczeństwo w nowym świecie. Jednak Alister nie został pozbawiony możliwości awansowania,

Podczas 20 lat służby jeszcze raz udowodnił że nie ma sobie równych i teraz znowu nosił generalski uniform.

Nie wszyscy mu wybaczyli, ale jego przyjaciele , w tym Kaden. Generalnie życie rysowało się raczej w jasnych barwach.

Zamyślony Generał usłyszał nagle jak Kaden gwałtownie wciąga powietrze. Z powrotem skupił się na ekranie i aż warknął.

Ten zdrajca Tahyon, oczywiście, nie mógł zostawić tego chłopaka w spokoju. Za każdym razem kiedy Imperator pojawiał się na ekranie atmosfera, za to kiedy Tahyon zniknął w czarnej dziurze oba lombaxy wydały radosne okrzyki. Generał odetchnął głęboko.

,,No muszę przyznać że ten młody bardzo mi zaimponował, w pojedynkę pokonał tego potwora, no no…''

Kaden wydawał się nie podzielać jego entuzjazmu, myślał o tym co Tahyon powiedział Ratchetowi wcześniej.

,,…Tylko dwa tu zostały ! Strażnik Dimensionatora i jego nowonarodzony syn!''

Kaden spojrzał na Generała i Kapitana.

,,Kapitanie, czy istnieje jakaś szansa że ten Lombax… że ten lombax to mój syn ?''

Prawie bał się zadać to pytanie.

Alister spoważniał, Arman westchnął i podniósł z biurka jakieś papiery.

,,No cóż, z pewnością jest do ciebie niezwykle podobny. Pozwoliłem sobie wysłać próbkę jego krwi do analizy, ale ciągle oczekujemy na wyniki.''

Generał zapytał

,,A gdzie jest teraz.''

,,W skrzydle szpitalnym, śpi, badania wykazały u niego niedowagę a także kilka innych dolegliwości związanych z nieprawidłowym żywieniem, to między innymi dlatego jest taki niski, ale jeśli zacznie się prawidłowo odżywiać to może jeszcze urośnie.''

W tym momencie komunikator kapitana zabrzęczał. Arman przez chwilę słuchał urządzenia, po czym odłożył je, westchnął z ulgą i powiedział

,,No cóż, pozostaje chyba pogratulować ci odnalezienia syna.''

W następnej sekundzie Kaden biegł już do Skrzydła szpitalnego, Alister i Arman byli tuż za nim.

* * *

 **No to by było na tyle, Jeżeli ktokolwiek z was ma jakieś sugestie jak mogło by brzmieć nazwisko Kadena i nazwa miasta Lombaxów (Albo jakiekolwiek inne sugestie) to dajcie mi znać w komentarzach. (Proszę)**


	5. Rozdział 5

**Wojna międzygalaktyczna**

 **Rozdział 5**

* * *

Alister i Arman doścignęli Kadena dopiero pod salą szpitalną, kłócił się właśnie z dosyć postawną pielęgniarką żądając natychmiastowego wpuszczenia go do pomieszczenia w którym spał jego syn.

Jednak wspomniana pielęgniarka nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru wpuścić rozgorączkowanego lombaxa w takim stanie.

Kaden wyglądał na nieźle wkurzonego, co było dosyć dużym osiągnięciem gdyż Kaden denerwował się bardzo rzadko. Teraz jednak wyglądał jakby chciał kogoś uderzyć, na pielęgniarce nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia.

,,Masz mnie natychmiast przepuścić! Tam jest mój syn! Czy wiesz kim jestem!?''

Alister aż gwizdnął, Kaden rzadko się denerwował a jeszcze rzadziej używał swojego stopnia do zastraszania.

Pielęgniarka tylko parsknęła

''Oczywiście że wiem! Jesteś Kaden Comet, główny inżynier i strażnik Dimensionatora! Wiem także że jesteś głośny, nieopanowany i spocony, a ten chłopak potrzebuje odpoczynku. Tak więc dopóki nie uspokoisz się na tyle że będziesz mógł tam wejść nie budząc go, zapomnij o czymkolwiek!''

Kaden odetchnął głęboko

,,Ale to mój syn ! Muszę z nim porozmawiać.''

,,Zrobisz to jak tylko się wyśpi i zje posiłek którego bardzo potrzebuje, wtedy będziesz mógł z nim pogadać.''

W tym momencie odezwał się Arman.

,,Myślę jednak że jest ktoś inny z kim także chciałbyś porozmawiać, nie powinien teraz spać. Siostro gdzie jest nasz drugi gość?''

Lombax spojrzała w kierunku drzwi do pokoju w którym leżał Ratchet.

,,Zaproponowaliśmy mu przegląd, ale odmówił, powiedział że chce mieć oko na swojego przyjaciela.''

,,Czy mogła byś go przyprowadzić?''

Siostra skinęła głową i weszła do Sali szpitalnej, po chwili otworzyła szerzej drzwi i pozwoliła wyjść małemu robotowi z antenką na głowie.

Arman zabrał głos

,,Pozwolę sobie przedstawić, Kaden oto Clank, najlepszy przyjaciel Ratchta. Towarzyszył mu podczas wszystkich jego przygód. Clank to jest Kaden Comet, główny inżynier, strażnik Dimensionatora i bardzo zasłużony Lombax. Bardzo chciałby poznać Ratcheta, no i oczywiście ciebie.''

Clank podszedł do Lombaxa i wyciągnął rękę, Kaden uklęknął i uścisnął ją.

,,Pamiętam ciebie z projekcji, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jestem wdzięczny za opiekę nad Ratchetem.''

,,Mi również miło jest pana poznać, proszę wybaczyć ale uważam za cechuje pana niebywałe podobieństwo do mojego przyjaciela.''

Kaden zaśmiał się krótko

,,No cóż. Pamiętasz zapewne jak Tahyon mówił że ojciec Ratcheta był strażnikiem Dimensionatora? Cóż wychodzi na to że to ja.''

Clank mrugnął

,,To prawda, ale Tahyon powiedział też że nie żyjesz''

W tym momencie wtrącił się Alister

,,Ten zadufany, kłamliwy zdrajca po prostu chciał wyprowadzić was z równowagi, ale jak widać nic mu to nie dało.''

W tym momencie zauważył, że Clank patrzy na niego zdziwionym wzrokiem

,,Och gdzie moje maniery. Pozwól że się przedstawię, Alister Azimuth cztero śrubkowy generał gwardii Lombaxjańskiej

,,Bardzo mi miło. Domyślam się że chcą panowie porozmawiać, może przejdźmy gdzieś gdzie będzie nam wygodniej?''

Trzy Lombaxy i robot udali się z powrotem do biura kapitana. Kaden trochę kręcił nosem na fakt że nie może porozmawiać z synem ale pielęgniarka zapewniła że powiadomi ich jak tylko Ratchet się obudzi.

Kiedy wszyscy już usiedli Kaden rozpoczął.

,,Powiedz, jaki jest mój syn kiedy akurat nie ratuje galaktyki ?''

Clank zachichotał

,,Ratchet jest bardzo pomysłowy, jednak jego ciągłe kombinowanie w połączeniu z brakiem strachu często wpędza go w tarapaty"

Generał aż się uśmiechnął

,,To zupełnie jak Kaden kiedy byliśmy dziećmi. Nigdy nie wiedział gdzie się zatrzymać"

Kaden spojrzał na niego krzywo, ale nie zaprotestował.

Clank uśmiechnął się

,,Tak, dostrzegam wiele podobieństw. Jeżeli mogę zapytać, co pan zamierza teraz? Kiedy odnalazł pan syna?''

Kaden podrapał się po głowie

,,Cóż to dobre pytanie. Jest tyle rzeczy które chciałbym zrobić, które Kara chciałaby…"

W tym momencie Kaden zastygł w bezruchu. Jego twarz przybrała dosyć głupi wyraz kogoś, kto właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał o najważniejszej rzeczy na świecie. Po chwili się otrząsnął i z przerażeniem w głosie powiedział.

,,O boże, Kara! Na śmierć zapomniałem! Muszę do niej natychmiast iść! Muszę jej powiedzieć!"

Mówiąc to lombax zerwał się na nogi i ruszył do wyjścia, odwrócił się jeszcze.

„Dajcie mi znać jeżeli tylko się obudzi. Clank mam nadzieję że wybaczysz mi tę ucieczkę, mam nadzieję że wkrótce znów się spotkamy.''

,,To naprawdę nic wielkiego i w pełni rozumiem pański pośpiech, proszę się pośpieszyć. Nie chcemy trzymać pana żony w niepewności."

Kaden kiwnął głową i już go nie było. Alister zwrócił się do Clanka.

,,No cóż teraz pozwól że ja o coś cię zapytam. Ratchet niezwykle dobrze umie walczyć, umiejętnościami dorównuje wielu dobrym żołnierzom. Powiedz mi, gdzie nauczył się tak walczyć?"

,,Ratchet nie otrzymał żadnego profesjonalnego wyszkolenia. Wszystkiego co umie nauczył się w czasie naszych wspólnych przygód. Wydaje się mieć wrodzony talent do walki."

,,W takim razie dobrze się stało że stanął po stronie dobra. Powiedz, jak się mają sprawy w Polaris?"

Clank się zamyślił

,,Myślę że jeśli chodzi o niedawne wydarzenia to całkiem nieźle. Kiedy imperator Tahyon został pokonany wszystko zaczęło powoli wracać do normy."

Generał przełknął ślinę i zadał pytanie którego najbardziej się obawiał

,,A lombaxy?''

Clank pokręcił smutno głową.

,,Z posiadanych przeze mnie informacji wynika że Ratchet był ostatnim lombaxem w tamtym wymiarze."

,,Ah… No cóż tego się należało spodziewać… Ale wciąż"

Generał przerwał i zamyślił się, stał tak przez chwilę. Clank zaczął się o niego martwić.

,,Generale?"

Alister spojrzał na niego tak jakby dopiero sobie o nim przypomniał

,,Och przepraszam… To tylko wspomnienia nic ważnego. Powiedz mi jak wam się u nas podoba?"

,,Ratchet jest z całą pewnością zachwycony, ja również uważam że jest to wspaniałe miejsce. Bardzo dużo tu nowoczesnej technologii, a mimo wszystko znalazło się miejsce na faunę i florę"

Generał zrobił zadowoloną minę

,,Cieszę się że tak myślisz. Wkładamy dużo pracy w upiększanie naszego miasta, Lombaxy może i są niedoścignionymi inżynierami. Ale mamy także lepsze od innych połączenie z naturą."

W tym momencie przerwał na chwilę i zapytał poważnie

,,Powiedz mi… Ratchet nie jadał do syta zbyt często ?''

,,Obawiam się że nie, przynajmniej nie w czasach swojego dzieciństwa. Potem jego sytuacja trochę się poprawiła, ale wciąż zdarzały się sytuacje w których nie mieliśmy dostępu do jedzenia. Jeżeli chodzi o typowe racje żywnościowe lombaxów to miał okazję je jeść tylko raz. Tak na marginesie kiedy Ratchet się obudzi?"

,,o będzie spał co najmniej przez następne kilka godzin, lekarze mówili że bardzo potrzebuje dobrego snu, no i składników odżywczych. Ale myślę że z tym drugim nie będzie problemu. Och właśnie miałem zapytać o coś ważnego. Gdzie ukryliście Dimensionator? nie znaleźliśmy go przy Ratchecie."

,,Ratchet przerobił swój manifestor tak aby stworzyć ukrytą przestrzeń do której tylko my dwoje mamy dostęp, proszę się nie martwić jestem pewien że zwróci go w ręce strażnika. A skoro już wyjaśniamy niejasności to mógłbym spytać jak udało nam się zrozumieć mowę lombaxów przy pierwszym spotkaniu?"

Generał uśmiechnął się chytrze

,,Och wy wcale nie mówicie naszym językiem. Po prostu w ostatnim czasie, w związku z naszą… niedawną sytuacją wytworzyło się dość dużo gwar i dialektów. Dlatego kiedy rozmawiamy z kimś kogo nie znamy, a zwłaszcza z kimś kogo poznaliśmy tak niecodziennych warunkach, używamy języka wspólnego"

,,No tak to z pewnością odpowie na niektóre pytania."

Uśmiech generała się poszerzył

,,A co, myślałeś że to sprawka jakiejś super zaawansowanej technologii?"

Clank zachichotał

,,Właściwie to po tym co zobaczyliśmy, nie byłbym zdziwiony"

Robot i Lombax kontynuowali rozmowę jeszcze przez długi czas. Clank pytał o rzeczy związanie z historią i społeczeństwem lombaxów. Alister chciał wiedzieć jak najwięcej o Ratchecie oraz Polaris. Minęło dużo czasu zanim w końcu otrzymali wiadomość że Ratchet się obudził.

* * *

Kaden wbiegł na jeden z balkonów budynku, wziął rozbieg i wskoczył na szynę prowadzącą do zachodniej części miasta, niedawno grzebał przy swoich ślizgobutach i dodał im opcję nitro. Śmignął więc przez miasto jak szalony.

Kiedy tak jechał mijając kolejne budynki, sklepy i wieżowce myślał jak powinien przekazać tę wspaniałą wiadomość swojej żonie. Może powinien kupić kwiaty albo jakieś czekoladki? Nie, nie mógł się zatrzymywać . Może powinien walnąć prosto z mostu? Ale wtedy mogła by uznać to za wyjątkowo nieudany żart. Tak rozmyślając z przerażeniem zauważył, że jest już prawie na miejscu i nadal nie ma żadnego planu. Postanowił więc po prostu improwizować, w końcu Lombaxy były w tym dobre prawda?

Dom czy raczej rezydencja Kadena była dosyć duża (ale nie za duża) Oprócz zwykłych pomieszczeń jakie można znaleźć w przestrzeni mieszkalnej był tam ogród (duma i radość jego żony), pracownia-warsztat (jego duma i radość) oraz garaż (duma i radość ich obojga).

Kaden zdecydował że otwieranie bramy zajęło by mu zbyt długo dlatego zeskoczył z szyny. Wywinął piruet i wylądował przed drzwiami, które po chwili rozpoznały jego DNA i rozsunęły się.

Znalazł Karę w jego pracowni, czasem przychodziła tu żeby trochę pomajsterkować i wypróbować swoje pomysły. Usłyszała jego kroki i odwróciła się z uśmiechem.

,,Cześć kochanie! To opowiadaj, co to za ważna sprawa która oderwała cię od urlopu?"

Kaden tylko stał przed nią nie mogąc wypowiedzieć ani słowa, po prostu patrzył na nią z głupim uśmieszkiem. Kara zaczęła się niepokoić.

,,Kaden coś się stało? Czemu nic nie mówisz?"

Kaden dalej nic nie mówił. Kara zaczęła już trochę panikować

,,Kaden, odpowiedz mi! Czy coś się stało?!"

W tym momencie Kaden podskoczył do niej, objął ją, i mocno pocałował. Kara przez chwilę była zdumiona, ale po chwili odwzajemniła pocałunek. Trwali tak przez chwilę.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, kara z uśmiechem zapytała

,,No więc co? Powiesz mi w końcu, co cię tak podnieciło?"

,,Kaden spojrzał jej prosto w oczy

,,Kara…skarbie… Nie wiem jak ci to powiedzieć, możliwe że mi nie uwierzysz ale….

Kara nasz syn żyje, on żyje.''

Uśmiech jego żony powoli zniknął

,,Kaden wiesz że zawsze doceniałam twoje poczucie humoru, ale są chyba jakieś granice…

,,Ale to prawda" przerwał jej Kaden

,,Nasz syn przeżył, znalazł Dimensionator. Kara uwierz mi, widziałem go na własne oczy, jest w jednym z posterunków."

Do Kary powoli docierało że jej mąż mówi prawdę. W jej oczach pojawiły się łzy

,,N-Naprawdę?''

Kaden skinął głową. Kara rozpłakała się, przez ponad 20 lat wierzyła, że jej syn, jej jedyne dziecko nie żyje. Zostawione na śmierć w innym wymiarze. A teraz okazuje się że jest tutaj.

,,Zabierz mnie tam natychmiast. Chcę go zobaczyć."

,,Oczywiście, choć weźmiemy Malcoma , opowiem ci wszystko po drodze.

,,Para Lombaxów pobiegła do garażu.

* * *

Ratchet otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, leżał na łóżku w białym pomieszczeniu z oknami wychodzącymi na miasto, przez chwilę podziwiał panoramę miasta a potem z powrotem skupił się na swoim otoczeniu. Obok łóżka stała aparatura medyczna wydająca co chwilę ciche odgłosy pikania. Na jej ekranie wyświetlały się napisy w języku lombaxów. Ratchet domyślał się że monitoruje jego funkcje życiowe. Ratchet pomyślał że ostatnio zbyt często zdarza mu się budzić w nieznajomych miejscach.

,,Dobrze że się obudziłeś, powoli zaczynałem się martwić że daliśmy ci zbyt dużą dawkę''

Ratceht odwrócił się, w drzwiach stał Wysoki biały Lombax razem z Clankiem.

,,Clank jak dobrze cię widzieć! Jak długo spałem?"

,,Około 7 godzin standardowego czasu, lekarze twierdzili że będzie to dobre dla twojego organizmu.''

Ratchet przeniósł wzrok na białego lombaxa.

,,A pan jest?"

Starszy lombax wyprostował się i uderzył ręką w pierś

,,Generał Alister Azimutch, do usług. Muszę powiedzieć że nadawałbyś się do gwardii. Masz niezwykłe, unikatowe zdolności.

Ratchet przyjrzał się mu bliżej, teraz zauważył że rzeczywiście Alister miał na sobie pewien rodzaj munduru-zbroi.

,,Generał co? A czym sobie zasłużyłem na ten zaszczyt? "

,,No cóż, zabiłeś Tahyona, przybyłeś tu z innego wymiaru, generalnie nasza społeczność ma wobec ciebie wielki dług."

,,Ach tak, no cóż cieszę się że mogłem pomóc, jeżeli mogę zapytać to co się teraz ze mną stanie?''

,,Generał uśmiechnął się szerzej

,,Lekarze przeprowadzą jeszcze tylko szybciutkie skany i będziesz wolny. Moglibyśmy zapewnić ci mieszkanie na własną rękę, ale radny Kaden Comet i jego żona bardzo chętnie zapewnią ci dach nad głową, a skoro według naszych standardów jesteś jeszcze jeszcze niepełnoletni zadecydowano że zostaniesz z nimi.''

,,Wow naprawdę? Nie chciałbym być ciężarem dla nikogo…

,,Bzdura! Uwierz mi oni są zachwyceni. Sami to zaproponowali.''

,,No cóż skoro tak, to nie mogę odrzucić tak hojnej oferty, kilka dni spokoju dobrze nam zrobiło, prawda Clank?"

Clank pokiwał głową

,,To prawda ostatnie dni były raczej stresujące"

Ratchet znowu zwrócił się do Generała

,,To kiedy spotkamy Kadena i jego żonę?"

,,Właściwie to powinni już tu być ''- powiedział generał zerkając na kieszonkowy zegarek z jakimś zdjęciem w środku.

W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i weszły przez nie dwa lombaxy, Mężczyzna niezwykle podobny do Ratcheta oraz kobieta, bardzo piękna z raczej szarym odcieniem futra. Ratchet zauważył że oboje są ubrani tak jakby byli w wielkim pośpiechu. Wydało mu się to trochę dziwne ale cóż, sam nie był miłośnikiem szykownych strojów.

Przez dłuższą chwilę troje Lombaxów patrzyło na siebie w ciszy, potem nagle oboje podeszli do Ratcheta i… przytulili go mocno. Ratchet tylko stał tam kompletnie skonfundowany, spojrzał pytającym wzrokiem na generała, ten tylko się uśmiechnął.

,,Um… Przepraszam ale my się chyba jeszcze nie poznaliśmy… Nie żeby mi to przeszkadzało ale… Mógłbym wiedzieć skąd taka… sympatia?

,,Oba Lombaxy wreszcie się od niego odsunęły, jednak żona Kadena ciągle trzymała mu ręce na ramionach.''

,,Och nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo się cieszymy że z nami zostaniesz, aj jestem Kara a to mój mąż Kaden.'' Kaden powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem- ,,Widzieliśmy ile dobrego zrobiłeś dla Polaris, proszę pozwól się nam choć częściowo odwdzięczyć, musimy tylko załatwić parę formalności i będziemy mogli ruszać.''

* * *

Po załatwieniu wszystkich spraw, między innymi przekazania Dimensionatora Kadenowi, Ratchet został wypisany i był gotowy do drogi. On, Clank i Kara poszli już do Malcoma. Kaden został z tyłu żeby zamienić dwa słowa na osobności z Alisterem.

,,To kiedy zamierzacie powiedzieć mu...Że jesteście jego rodzicami?''

Kaden westchnął i zrobił zamyśloną minę- ,,Prawda jest taka że nie wiem, Kara chciała żeby to było wyjątkowe, nie wiedzieliśmy jak to zrobić''

Alister pokiwał głową

,,A jak pierwsze wrażenia? Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałem się że odda Dimensionator tak po prostu. "

,,To prawda, myślałem że będzie się bardziej opierał, ale wydawał się szczęśliwy że w końcu może przekazać ten ciężar komuś innemu."

,,No tak Dimensionator to jednak duża odpowiedzialność, powiedz, dlaczego lecieliście tu tak długo?"

Kaden roześmiał się- ,,Zatrzymaliśmy się po drodze, powinieneś widzieć Karę, jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem żeby ktoś tak cieszył się przy kupowaniu łóżka.

* * *

 **No i to by było na tyle, jeśli ktoś chciałby wysłać mi jakąś sugestię to bardzo proszę.**


End file.
